The Devilclaw
History Coming soon OOC Info About us The Devilclaw is a casual RP-PVP/PVE guild made up of outlaws, thieves, mercenaries, ne'er do wells, rebels or really anyone who needs a bit of gold for an ‘honest’ night’s work. This particular style of RP doesn't mean we're evil, nor does it mean we are good, and our official alignment is chaotic-neutral. We were established on Emerald Dream for over two years before deciding to make the move to Moon Guard, where we have been for over a year. We are based in Old Town in Stormwind, mainly at the Pig and Whistle, but Devilclaw can be found anywhere in the city, and often up to no good. We participate in all three aspects of the game casually, RP, PvP and PvE, and do so with relative. We raid with generally one day a week devoted to current content, although we do old content very often on our own time. Pure PvP is also done, in the form of arenas and occasional RBGs. Any who are looking to join us should have RP as an important part of their game experience, though. Over all we are a semi-casual guild that values community above all, and love having a great time playing all aspects of the game as a guild! ***We are always looking to be the antagonist for other guilds, especially if they are merchants or traders of some sort, be they horde or alliance. We enjoy both RP fighting and PvP for RP plots! Please contact any officer if you wish to set something up, we have over 3 years experience being successful sleazy guys, messing up people’s days ICly!*** Requirements We require an online application to be filled out, at our website. After you make an account that is approved (Please make it your character's name), you will be able to fill out an application. If an application is approved, a brief interview is done by an officer. Website: The Devilclaw The Devilclaw do not have a level requirement, and we accept any class and any race. The underbelly of society has no preference! Guild and RP Standards Community is extremely important to the Devilclaw, and we require respect across the board. This means respect to your fellow guildmates, fellow roleplayers and your officers. We have a zero tolerance for drama. We expect our members to uphold a certain degree of decorum. We expect members to be able to keep IC and OOC in their respective places. When it comes to RP, canon is law for us. And when it comes to canon, common sense should be practiced. PvP Standards We PvP relatively often, and we have a ruleset for it: No camping. No spitting or other derogatory emotes that are done in an obviously non-RP sense during or after PvP No bannering directly in corpses. Bannering after combat is fine, but be careful. No spamming of any kind. If you somehow do come across a flagged lowbie, you're allowed to pop 'em one. But no sitting on them or harassing them. Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Criminal Organizations